Narya, the Ring of Fire
by Astrum Coeli
Summary: Two strangers arrive in Greenwood with tales of the Great Fire which burned their realm, and the terrible menace behind it. Can the Elves muster an army strong enough to seal away this enemy–thought vanished with the First Age–for eternity? L-OC
1. Default Chapter

** Narya, the Ring of Fire **   
**Summary:**   
Two strangers arrive in Greenwood with tales of the Great Fire which burned their fair realm, and the terrible menace behind it. Can the remaining Elves in Middle-Earth muster an army strong enough to seal away this enemy – thought vanished with the First Age – for eternity? And it's a love story.   
...  
...  
**Disclaimer:**  
Few characters in this fiction belong to me, and I don't think that anyone is crazy enough to use them… The rest belongs to Tolkien and his great mind.   
...  
...  
** Comment:**  
As I said, this is set after the Return of the King. Slightly alternate universe, as Legolas does not return to Ithilien and many of the Elves have remained in Middle-Earth. This fiction is Book-verse, but you'll be able to understand it perfectly well, even if you haven't read the book and you just watched the movie (I would suggest, though, that you read the book, as it is one of the best sagas ever written). Last but not least, there will be some references to the Silmarillion, but you definitely don't have to have read that to understand this fiction. It'd help you unfold part of the story before others, but everything will eventually be explained within the story.)   
  
…I was forgetting. This fiction will be written from Legolas point of view (there will be only a part that won't). So it's a _subjective point of you. (It's very important to point this out, especially for some parts of this fiction)   
...  
...  
** Special Thanks to:**  
Glorifindel's girl who helps me out with my terrible English. *hugs* _

  
Astrum Coeli 


	2. Grey

**Narya, the Ring of Fire **   
  
_Part One: Colours   
  
Chapter One: Grey _

  
  
  
  
  
  
The heavens wept. I stared up into the overcast sky, damp earth soaking into my back, the raindrops chill against my skin. Grey skies for a grey mood, I mused, almost smiling at the thought. The earth smelled green and alive, and birds were singing in the distance, rejoicing in the shower. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, flinching involuntarily as water struck my face. For a brief moment, I was one with earth and sky. I was the wind rushing through the treetops, the rain joining with river and stream. But when I opened my eyes, I found that I was only a soaked Elf, lying on his back in the showers. The sounds, smells, and sights surrounding me were familiar – things that I had known since childhood. Yet they were utterly strange to me. I was home, and yet I was a stranger in a foreign land. The thought was so ironically funny that I came near to laughing once more. Often I felt thus, since the Quest ended. It was odd, to awaken each morning in a bed with no clear goal for the day. So strange to be able to think of life as granted. I kept telling myself I only needed time, patience to grow used to my life again. But as the days wore on, I could not help but wonder if I could ever be home again. I closed my eyes again, as the rain fell harder.   
  
"Here you are! Asking the rain for forgiveness I hope!"  
  
I opened my eyes and the world became concrete once more. The sounds, smells and sights took their own, natural place and I was pulled me back to reality. Still feeling a little numb, I glanced up to find Alfirin standing over me.   
It had not the slightest inkling what she was talking about. I sat up and wiped the water from my eyes, thinking back on our conversation yesterday, trying to remember what we had discussed.  
At a loss, I shot her a question look.   
  
"What…?"  
  
She only glared back at me.  
Only then did I remember…the practise.  
  
"Alfirin," I gasped, "…I…I completely forgot!"  
  
It was a poor excuse, despite it being the truth. Our early morning hunts and archery practices were second nature to us both. We had not discussed it yesterday, nor any other day since my return. But to her, nothing had changed, and I should have known better. I stood, my clothing heavy with water, and attempted to brush the leaves and dirt from my shirt. Alfirin's look of amusement was difficult to ignore.   
  
"You do not look much of a royal," she said finally. I could not help but wonder if she had noticed my troubled state of mind. If she had even noticed that the young Elf who left Mirkwood is not the same person who returned home to Greenwood the Great. Almost I asked her, but caught myself before the words could pass my lips. It was not, I realized, that I did not trust her, only that I could not put my thoughts into words, could not give shape to the worries that danced through my head. A sadness without name, a melancholy without reason; that alone troubled me all the more. At a loss, I glanced down at myself, noticing with bemusement the state of my clothing and the dry leaves tangled in my hair. Despite myself, I laughed, putting aside my feelings. "I really do not look like much of royal, do I?" I said, repeating Alfirin's comment. "I must go get into some dry clothing! I would hate for my father to see me in this state. Sometimes I think he forgets that I am no longer a little child."  
She probably smiled at this, but I could not be sure. Looking back, it seems that she might even have said something concerning my father. But even not, I cannot be certain if she did or if it was only in my mind. I felt like a spectator, witnessing the scene from afar, the sounds of wind and rain much louder than Alfirin's voice. Quite suddenly, I was aware of her again, aware that she had fallen silent. I glanced back at her, marveling that I had not noticed my sight wandering over the forest. Had she, though? No, I realized, as she smiled. She had not noticed that for a brief moment, I simply was not there. I found that I could concentrate on her words once more.   
  
"Do you think you might could spare an old friend a few minutes of your time this evening, and tell her something of what happened on this great quest of yours?" she asked, traces of laughter evident in her voice.   
  
"I will. Tonight at dinner we'll have some time to talk."  
  
"Did you really make friends with a dwarf?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
At the thought of Gimli, I felt my spirits lift somewhat. How wonderful it would have been to have him here with his coarse humour! But instead I found myself forced to hide behind false laughter and feigned interest in the conversation. "It is indeed. I would not believe it myself. If someone had told me so." I lowered my eyes this time on purpose, in order to keep a distance between us. "But Alfirin, he is one of the best friends you could ever ask for," I paused, laughing despite myself, "Never tell him that, though! I asked him to come visit, so perhaps you will meet him for yourself one day soon." Alfirin stared at me in utter disbelief. "A dwarf at Thranduil's court. I certainly will not miss it!" I chuckled, remembering when I told my father about this new friendship of mine. He was not surprised, for he had heard songs and tales about the Fellowship long before I told them myself. He knew then about "this dwarf" as he called him. But at the news that Gimli would be coming to Mirkwood, he was less than enthusiastic. But surely he would change his mind if only he could hear Gimli speak! The dwarf had an incredible power to make anyone laugh at every occasion, to ease any situation, and I missed his company greatly.   
  
"Well then, my lady, I suppose I shall see you tonight. If, of course, you've forgiven me for being late this morning," I said, in an attempt to change the subject.   
  
"You call that being late, I would call it forgetting," Alfirin said, trying without success to look irate.   
  
"Details…" I laughed and left for my rooms.   
  
Steam filled the room as I eased myself down into the warm bath, relieved to be out of my cold, soaked clothing. Dried herbs floated on the surface of the water, swirling about in the miniscule currents. Slowly, I exhaled, relaxing completely as I let the herbs' scent dye the grey morning.   
  
*** ***  
  
The news of two strangers approaching the palace arrived some time before I could actually see two figures on their horses. The dark cloaks and hoods hiding their faces were not out of place in the torrential rain. "Who are they, father?" Ada had sent for me some time ago, and I had entered his chambers to find him sitting in one of the chairs, resting his head in his hands. He seemed so…so utterly unaware of my presence. This room was his most private, the books on the shelves untouched for hundreds of years. Dark velvet curtains stopped even the tiniest glimmer of light from filtering in through the windows. No one was allowed in this room, neither servants, nor guards. Only my father and me and my mother's memory. He seemed lost in some deep thought, and I could not help but notice the almost tangible tension surrounding him. The emptiness the Quest left inside me had left me craving such emotions, and while Ada appeared ill at ease, the same tension leaved me feeling nearly peaceful   
  
Ada sighed suddenly, and glanced up at me with solemn eyes. "They are the daughter of a very close friend of mine, king Herdir, and his brother in law, Khelondo"   
  
I frowned. "Why have they come here?"  
Ada let his hands fall to his lap, and leaned back completely on the chair, though still not focusing upon anything specific. "If the rumours are true, then…then their entire kingdom has been destroyed. There was a fire…the fortress…the lands surrounding it…all that remains is dust. In the course of a single night an entire people laid to waste. These two….they…they are the only survivors."   
  
He paused, then, and turned his gaze towards me. For a brief moment, his eyes were focused, locked upon mine. But the silent exchange ended all too quickly as he covered his eyes with his hands, shoulders drooping as with a great weight. I wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder, but I knew he needed few seconds of grief.   
  
"Herdir was a very close friend of mine, it seems so odd he has been killed in this way, with not a chance to fight back. I…" he paused trying to getting up from the chair "I…" but still he could not formulate the sentence. With this, he gave up and turned to the window.   
  
_ I am here Ada, take my hand and talk to me if you wish…Give to me what pains you and I will carry this weight for us both…_  
  
"Could they not stop the blaze, Ada? It seems that no fire could devastate an entire kingdom in a single night."  
  
After a long moment, Ada spoke, his words carefully measured. "As you say, son, not an ordinary fire…not indeed"   
  
  


***   
  
A/N: So, well...here it begins ^_^ Hope you guys liked chapter one.   
(Glorfindel's Girl made this possible, thank you so much)   
  
  
  



End file.
